This invention relates to a tool case, particularly adapted to receiving and holding, tool components.
The tool case is particularly intended to be used as a point-of-purchase holder and display means for the tool components, but also as a long-term storage means for the tool components. The tool components can be of any conventional type, including hex keys, TORX (trademark), etc., or any combination. Tool components may also include, what are commonly referred to as "bit-sockets", i.e. sockets having a hex key or other like bit extending therefrom, such that the bit can be driven by a socket wrench, or "sockets" on their own.
Conventionally, tool components, such as bit-sockets, have been sold in fully-enclosed cases, frequently with a solid plastic base and a non-transparent plastic cover, or on a skin package card, or in a pouch. The cases are then mounted on or within separate packaging, such as shrink wrapping or a blister pack, for positioning at the point of sale. Potential customers cannot gain access to the tool components, or in many cases even see what they are buying, since otherwise it would be too easy for dishonest customers to remove individual bit-sockets, an all-too-common occurrence, unfortunately.
Some tool components outwear other tool components that are sold as a set. In some instances it is convenient and advantageous to have "extra tool components" that replace worn out parts of tool components. For instance, sockets last a long time, but bits wear out. It is thus advantageous to have a case which can store extra bits which cannot be removed at the point of sale.